Computer pattern recognition methods have been developed for general use and have been applied in two problem areas: 1. Completion of a first version of C-LAB. C-LAB is an interactive system (patterned after and compatible with MLAB) for handling problems in Cluster Analysis. Users may imput and scale data, group data into natural clusters, assess the compactness of clusters, and display and plot clustering diagrams. 2. Pattern recognition of monkey vocalization records. Vocalization patterns in the form of frequency vs. time data have been recorded for monkeys bred in captivity. Similarities in patterns have been studied. 3. Prediction of presence of cancer from cell sorter data. Work was begun on the analysis of two dimensional patterns obtained from a fluorescence-activated cell sorter (FACS). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Shapiro, M. B.; The choice of reference points in best-match file searching. Comm. Assoc. Computer Machinery, 20, 5, 1977.